Dela's Story
by Everlastingfight
Summary: Delacour Dippit has had a rough life, now shes the new Veterinary Care For Magical Creatures Professor at Hogwarts. What has happened to Dela and what will? Can somebody heal her wounds and will she change the future for many in the Wizarding World? This story will be long and different from any other. Eventual Snape OC pairing.
1. The Now and Here

**Author note:** _So hey guys, this is my first ever story! Don't be too hard on me. I was writing this for myself and a friend but I decided I wanted to post it. The name Delacour Dippit has no connection with either of the Harry Potter characters, it just sounded cool. She is totally OC besides her name. This story is full of OC characters but any characters you recognize belong to J.K Rowling. I hope to post regularly since I already am 40,000 words in so cross your fingers! This has not been edited by anyone else so sorry…. I hope you guys like it! P.S: I hope I'm doing all of this right, if not please let me know.(:_

I was sitting back against my pack feeling the swishing of the wind around me. I stretched my long tan legs out over Aslener's dark green wing. I groaned from my stiff muscles. My nerves were a bit on edge because of the upcoming day. We flew over night and I have not had much sleep, but it was worth it.

An hour later I saw the school come into view, I jumped forward in the saddle and gasped at its size. The huge towers and walls that made up the school were beautiful with the moon and stars setting its backdrop. Aslener felt my movement and he purred. He swooped down toward the dark water and let his wing tip skim the ripples in the mirror like surface of the water. I laughed as he let out another purr of what I consider laughter. I grabbed onto the saddles front as he flapped his wings to gain a bit of altitude so that he could land in the field inside the wall of the castle. I am thrown back against my packs as he lands. He let out a quiet growl when it takes me a moment to sit back up.

"I'm fine! You goof just a ruff landing!" He let out a grumble in consent.

I sit for a minute waiting for someone to come out to fetch me. _I have no clue what I'm doing._ My nerves start to build, then I hear feet against bricks and look at the castle until I see a large man with a light in his hand. Aslener senses my discomfort and shifts himself a bit. _Well that's not Dumbledore._

"Hello!" I speak so that I can confirm that this large beast is actually man. "Well ello there!" A deep voice answers back. It calms my nerves down a tad but I can't see his face.

I'm sitting side saddle by the time he makes his way over to me, he has a large beard and a scruffy look, but one that only brings comfort.

Aslener brings his horned head around as he watches every step the man takes as he approaches me. _Odd usually people are scared of Asle. "_ Nice to meet you! I'm Hagrid!" He waves. I wave back.

"I'm Delacour Dippit. Friends call me Dela or Dip. I'm the new Veterinary Care of Magical Creatures teacher"

"Well Dela looks like we will get to know more of each other, I'm the Care of Magical Creatures teacher. Do you need help?" He looks up at me.

"Ya…. I guess I don't know where am I staying, do you?."

"Ye over by the lake." He points over the wall. "I'll show ya!" He starts to walk out through the gate.

I swing my leg back over Aslener and click. He starts to follow Hagrid. As we go through the gate it shuts behind us. He continues walking but looks back at me and Aslener.

"Nice dragon ya got there! What's its name?" I smile with pride.

"Thanks this is Aslener." Asle lets out a rumble in a greeting.

Hagrid lets out a grumble of a chuckle in return. "I had a dragon once his name was Norbert, eh was a good little dragon." He sniffs.

"Where is he now?" I ask.

"E went off to Romania Dumbledore wouldn't let me keep em." He shrugs and wipes his face with his sleeve.

As we walk across the school grounds I see a huge field that looks like it's use for some sort of sport. _Wonder what that is._ I decide to ask questions later. We eventually get to a medium sized cabin on edge of a lake.

Along side it is an odd assortment of pens and small barns. It look a bit bedraggled but nothing a bit of paint can't fix. He stops at the front door.

"Here it is." He smiles. Aslener stops, I give a soft nudge under his wing and he lays down.

"Nice, I'm glad I'm not in the school." I slide off his back and start undoing my packs.

Hagrid leans against the door and watched, "My huts over there a ways." He points of to the west.

I set all of my bags on the ground and once I'm done I turn around and look up at him. "I enjoy being out of the castle." He smiles.

I try to calm my crazy wind whipped curly hair as I say. "This is nice."

He laughs as my brown locks stick up in any direction they can. He then hands me the key. I stand next to him as I put it in the lock. The door opens to reveal a dark room. Hagrid swings his lantern into the room and bends through the door. He hangs his lantern and uses a match to light another one in the center of a small table. The light floods a small sitting room.

 _Why did he not just light it with magic, he's probably already been informed of my inability but… "_ It has very cute old furniture and nice character."

Hagrid chuckles, and responds." If that's what ya want to call it that's fine by me."

I wander around the room, besides the couch and the little two seating diner table not much else is in it besides a wood stove. I see a door and make my way over to it. I twist the handle and it opens to reveal a bedroom. There is a cute window seat facing the lake and a medium sized bed in the middle.

"Nice!" I say with no bit of sarcasm.

He smiles. " I helped clean it up."

I nod appreciatively. "Thanks I owe you."

He lets me past him again and out the front door as I start to drag my bags in.

"Here let me help!" He heads out and grabs the rest of the huge bags before I can even get the one into the house. He grins as I struggle.

I give him a small scowl of determination as I finally get it into the house. I stand up chin high and proud of myself. He lets out a large laugh.

"Should have seen me trying to get them on Asleners back!" I gasp between laughing.

He laughs even harder. As our chuckles both die down. I shrug. "Home sweet home! Thanks for helping me out." I say to the beast of a man.

"No problem Dela!" I start to walk through the front door so that I can get the chore of settling in Aslener. He follows me out. "His room is behind the house exactly how you asked! Brand new!"

My eyes go wide. "Really you guys actually did it! Thanks so much!"

Asle follows me around the house and I see his room which connects to the house. Before I open the stall I un-cinch his saddle and silver collar. Than open the door up to see sawdust covering the floor already and a big water bucket hanging on the wall.

Aslener makes himself at home as I hang his tack on hangers that are perfectly placed. He takes a few big swigs of water then lays down.

"A few things, there's a window that opens up into your room, the water will magically replace itself." He opens up a bin. "Elves will put meat in here everyday."

My mouth drops. "Amazing, this is too much!" He smiles than hits a button on the left of the bin.

I hear a pop then see an elf holding what looks to be a quarter of a cow. Aslener immediately starts wagging his tail and begging. The elf panics and drops the meat and disappears I laugh as I pick up the meat and hand feed my dragon. Even Hagrid look surprised at Asle amount of control.

After he's finishes I give him a pat and he purrs as he settles his black, green and blue body back onto the ground. Hagrid backs out of the room as I close the doors. Just as soon as they close I can hear heavy breathing which suggests Asle is asleep already.

"Long trip for him." I say with a smile on my face.

I start to yawn. Hagrid grins, " Looks like someone needs to hit the hay."

I nod and smile. "Ya I am a bit tired." I yawn again.

"I'll see you in the morning than. I'll come get you and we can go to breakfast together."

 _Ohh my satan's balls I have to meet the other teachers tomorrow! Ahhhhh!_

"Okay ya! What time?" I ask

"Ohh let's say eight." I nod as he starts in the direction of his hut. He waves as I disappear into my new house.

 _I have sooooo much to unpack! Ahh well that can wait until tomorrow._ I find my bag with my blankets and pillows and unload them and drag them into my room. I then walk out to the table and blow out the candles.

Once I get settled into my bed, I find that Asle window is right over my bed and open it up to hear his light snores. I roll over and look out my window where the lake is to see the moon reflecting off, creating a shining rippling surface and I drift into sleep.


	2. Hello Or not?

**Author Note** : So I fixed up the last chapter and changed some things around. Thanks for those who reviewed, I probably would not have continued posting without your support...whoops. Getting into the Snape/OC stuff hope he stayed true to character let me know if you think his personality does not fit. Hope you like it, if so let me know.

Everything belongs to J.K Rowling.

I awake to Asle's wet tongue going over my face I look up to his blue eyes.

"Ughhh! Asle!" I jump up. _Well I'm up!_ I groan as I pet his head.

He try's to pull his head back into his stall but his large silver horns catch for a moment on the frame. I laugh at his momentary frustration. While he yanks his head back and gets caught again. He frees himself with a turn of his head and chirps.

I look at my clock that I unpacked to see it's 7:30. Crap. I jump up and grab my stuff and jump into the shower that's located in a little room off the bedroom. The small bathroom has a nice bathtub, a sink and a toilet. _Thank god!_

Once I'm done putting on my light makeup that matches my green eyes. I attempt to wrangle in my hair and throw on some of my nicer wizard apparel.

I wear black riding boots grey leggings, a black fitted button up dragon leather vest with a grey long sleeve shirt underneath. Then I whip on my floor length dark blue cloak.

I walk out my door without a moment to spare. Hagrids just walking up to the door as I open it. He looks at me eyes raised.

"Now you look like a wizard!" He grins.

"Ya,ya,ya. Thanks" I shrug off. He laughs.

I pause him for a moment as I jog around my house and open Asleners door. He comes jogging out almost running me over. I giggle. He comes back around and pushes his head into my chest. My head between his horns.

I laugh. "Now you stay here! Only in this yard! Okay!" He grumbles but sits. I give him a pat as I go to the front of the house to meet Hagrid.

We start to walk up to the school and I turn around to see that Asle has already started to roll around and enjoy himself. I smile.

By the time we finally get to the grand hall I am speechless. The place is amazing, I am shocked and speechless.

"Wow!" My mouth hangs open as my eyes survey the room.

The four huge tables that take up the whole room and the ceiling that looks like it part of the sky, are amazing. Hagrid grins and pats me on the back. I scan the room, my eyes then land on the group of people at the other end of the hall.

I blush. "Umm." _Fish balls that's a lot of people!_ Hagrid pushes me in that direction.

As we walk up all eyes are burning into me. I greet Albus Dumbledore first, he smiles and gives me a hug. _Ummmm a hug okay right I'm good._

"Great to finally have you here Delacour." He says in my ear.

I smile. "Good to be here sir."

"This is not all of the teachers, only these ones come early." He whispers in my ear then addresses the other teachers. "EVERYONE THIS IS DELACOUR DIPPET THE NEW TEACHER!"

I stand face red as everyone gives their "Hello's".

Everyone seems great. _Put that on my list I think as a guy with a weird eye and the last name Moody gives me a scowl._ I smile in return.

"Well sit! Sit." Dumbledore motions to a seat.

A nice older woman by the name of Minerva pulls out the chair next to her.

"Hey." I say with a smile.

She looks back at me grin. "Hello, are you excited to teach the new class."

I nod "Yes very, I hope that students will be interested."

She smiles wider. "Of course they will my dear." She pats my back.

There were only three seats empty I realize as I sit down next to an empty one. Hagrid already causing a ruckus on the other side of Dumbledore.

"Okay we are ready to eat now." Says the headmaster.

I hear multiple pops as elves appear holding trays. They set down my plate and I start in on the best meal I've ever ate. I'm so famished that I don't notice that the last person has joined us.

I feel wind move as they sit down next to me.

I hear Dumbledore clear his throat. "Severus have you met our new teacher yet?"

I hear nothing, then a clear and irritated voice saying "No I have not".

I turn to greet him. I see a dark man with a prominent scowl. His nose dominates his face but in a good way and his dark hair frames his masculine features. His eyes are even darker than his hair if that is possible. He's not an overly handsome man but he's got nice feathers besides his overpowering dangerous looking expression.

He is sitting straight as a rod in his seat. I'm in the middle of a bite and I try to swallow quickly as I offer him a smile and my hand.

He scowls down at me and my smile falters. He looks down at my hand and shakes it briskly.

"I'm Delacour Dippit, nice to met you!" I say regaining my smile.

"Severus Snape" he says uninterested.

I nod and turn back to my food. _What's wrong with him? Notice tread carefully. Let's investigate._ After I'm almost done I slip a glance down the table his way and act like I'm interested in the other teachers. I notice that he did not touch his plate and is sipping on a tea looking miserable.

Being brave I say "So what do you teach Severus?"

His black eyes lock onto mine. "Potions, and it's Professor Snape." He snaps.

If I was not used to dealing with dragons I probably would have flinched but I scowl right back at him. _So he wants to play it like that!_

"Well then good to know" I say curtly with a quick roll of the eye.

I turn to Minerva before I see the look on his face. No one noticed our little conversation, I see with a glance around the room.

"The ride here was nice!" I say to Minerva and she starts talking about the weather and dragons. I zone out.

 _Okay never mind stay away from Snape!_ After breakfast Hagrid shows me around the castle. It takes us almost the whole morning. We are heading to the gardens when a phoenix's fly towards us. I turn and put out my arm. He lands and drops a scroll into my other hand. I pat his head before he flies off.

"Phoenix's are such awesome animals, whose is he?" I ask Hagrid.

"That's Fawkes, he's Dumbledore's." I nod as I open the scroll.

 _Hello,_

 _This is Professor Dumbledore. I would like to talk to you in my office, Hagrid will show you where it's located._

 _See you soon,_

 _Albus Dumbledore_

I finish reading it and it bursts into flame.

"WHOO!" I jump and drop it.

Fawks chirps in frustrated alarm and flies of my arm. I hear Hagrid laughing as I jump up and down on the fire that now had caught some grass on fire. I finally stomp it out and suck in a breath.

"Wizards and there games! Ughhh." Hagrid has doubled over in laughter. I slap him on the arm. "Quit laughing and show me where Dumbledore's office is mister!"

His laughter dies down to chuckles and puts his arms in the air in defeat as he starts to walk back to the castle. I giggle and jog up behind him.

I walk into Dumbledore's office after climbing the stairs from the entrance where Hagrid left me.

"Come on in Delacour!" He says in a sweet old man way with a twinkle in his eyes. "Sit down! Would you like a sherbet lemon?" He motions for the chair.

"Don't mind if I do." I pop the candy into my mouth. I cross my legs and look expectantly at him.

"I'm so happy that you will be teaching this year. But we have the issue of your non-magical abilities and if a fight breaks out or the students gets out of control you won't be able to deal with it."

I cast my eyes down. "So I'm going to connect an alarm that will summon another teacher to help you. The thing is I need something you always have on you, to connect to it."

I think for a moment then shrug. "I don't really have anything like that." I confess.

"Well you will have to find something before tomorrow, just bring it to me and all you will have to do is say a few words and hold onto it and a free teacher will be alerted." He smiles.

"Okay sounds good." I say.

"We also have to discuss what creatures you will be bringing in and what you will need." He continues.

An hour later I step out of the office to head to lunch. _Well that's covered. What can I use for the alarm…._ I'm thinking on this when I realize that I am utterly lost.

I laugh at myself as I'm totally lost. I wander for about 20 minutes and still have to clue where I am. I find the same door that I tried to open 10 minutes ago.

"Ugghh come on! How big can the castle be!" I continue walking and soon I hear the clipping of shoes against brick.

I brake into a run less I lose my one chance to get myself unlost. I come around a corner and run straight into a large person who is also walking quickly around the corner.

"Umph" I fall backward and my rump hits the ground then my head. "Ouch! Ahh!"

The same person I ran into stands above me. "Get up."

My head is killing me as I sit up. I put my hand to the back of my head and cringe at the pain and the blood. The world looks a bit blurry for a moment. _Who did I run into? Ouchhhhhh! Fuckin bloody hell!_

"Fuuuc…. Ughhh." I try to stand and a hand quickly pushes me back down roughly. I look up to see the formidable scowl of Professor Snape.

I scowl back. "I'm fine!" I spit

"Sure. If you weren't such a childish fool running around the halls I would maybe care, but now you wrinkled my clothes from your behavior."

I look up open mouthed at the tall black cloaked figure. It's probably the shock that makes me do it but before my mind processes it I've stood up and...SMACK. My hand stings.

"I'm sorry that I've been a bother to you and wrinkled your precious clothes PROFESSOR SNAPE!" I snap.

The red mark on his face is nothing compared to the anger in his eyes. I've been trained on how to approach an angry dragon and hitting it was not on that list. _Shit!_ He presses closer to me until my back is against the wall. He looks like he's going to explode. He grabs my chin so roughly it might bruise.

"You need to understand one thing….." He hisses. "I don't deal well with disrespectful people."

At this point I'm actually scared. _I have to get away! GET AWAY!_ I rip out of his hands before he can do much and start to run down the hall. I don't get far though as my head starts to spin. I crash into the wall and slide down it. I don't give up though as I reach into my boot for my knife. Before I get to it he's grabbed my wrist.

"Girl! Stop it!" I'm fighting him with all my might and trying wriggling away.

I'm pretty strong for a woman but no match for him. He slams my hand onto the floor making me release the knife. I'm sucking in breaths of air big enough for a dragon. His tall muscular body pins me down and I'm stuck. _Don't cry! No don't let them see that your weak. Don't beg._ It brings back memory's of the last time something like this happened, I try to continue fighting but it's no use. _Not again._ I give him a look that would kill, before a tear slips down my cheek.

 _If only I could use my magic!_ I'm staring at his chest which has probably 20 buttons strictly holding his vest together, he's heaving in air too I notice. _Why did he not just use magic?_ After a moment I look up and meets his black eyes. I don't see anger there anymore.

"Sit still!" He orders. I stop moving.

For a split second I actually think I see a bit of concern on his dark face. His death grip on me lessons as he grabs his wand. He puts it to my head.

He must see the flicker of panic in my eyes as he says "Calm down, you fool. I'm going to fix it." I see his full lips pronounce a few words and the pain is gone.

I look at him confused. "You chit."

He snaps without anger. He sits back and slides against the opposite wall, giving me some space. His black hair is a bit messed up and wild, and his robes are a bit disheveled. I sit up and straighten out my cloths.

"Thank you." I say quickly. He does not say anything.

A long pause ensues until he says "Can you stand?" I look at him skeptically. I use the wall for support as I pull my feet underneath me. I stand tall so that I don't look weak. _Just tough it out._

He nods "Good follow me." He orders.

He starts to walk away. I look at him as his cloaked billow around him but take no action to follow. He does not even turn around.

"Come on. I could just leave you here…." He says.

I give up and follow at a distance. A couple times I get light headed and lean against the wall. Once I mistakenly hit the hand he smashed to get rid of my knife, against the wall and hiss. He does not stop but if I'm not mistaken I see his steps slow as he waits for me.

Eventually we make it down some flights of stairs and down to a large black door with snakes on the frame.

He looks back. "Stay here! I'll be right back." He does not even look for consent as he shuts the door behind him.

It's less than a minute before the door opens. He comes back out. I was leaning against a wall but stand up straight again. If he notices he does not mention it.

"Here drink this." He orders. I give it a look of disgust and mistrust. "Just drink it."

He looks at me with an irritated look. I pop the top and down it. It tastes like ass. I make a face and stick out my tongue. When I look back up at him I see the corner of his mouth fall from what could have been a grin.

"Ughh, that better not have been poison." I say.

"What if it was?" He says back hopefully jokingly. I let out a scuff.

My headache starts to fade and I start to feel much better within seconds.

"So, I'm going to guess you had somewhere you had to be, by the way you were running." He says trying to get rid of me.

I stand a little straighter and try to hide my blush. _Well I better tell him or I'll be lost for another hour._ "I was actually lost and heard your footsteps so I was looking for help….what good that got me."

The last part I say under my breath. He scowls at me. I look at him expectantly. He does nothing but stare back.

I let a huff of air out of my lungs. "Fine I'll figure out my own way back, sorry to bother you." I start to walk back up the stairs.

"Wait…" I hear him sigh behind me. "Follow me." He quickly passes me and I struggle to keep up.

Soon though I see the entrance to the great hall.

"Thank.." I turn around and he's gone. _Weird._ I walk into the great hall and I see Hagrid jump up.

"Ghee, Dela I was wondering where ya wandered off to!"

I smile. "I got lost." I say as a get to the table and sit down.

I then realized that he got my knife from me. I sigh, well that's gone. _That could have also been the charm Dumbledore wanted! Ugh stupid!_


	3. The classroom

Author Note: OMG its been a long time! I've been working on other stories, TBH i'm all over the place. I'll be posting another story tonight in the LOTR fanfiction area thingy. Please please please comment I need encouragement because idk how you guys are liking it! Ill post more if you comment I promise even if there constructive criticism. Well here you go love you all!

Everything belongs to J.K Rowling.

After lunch Albus sends Minerva with me to help me set up different enclosures for the different creatures we will be working with. We work on the edge of the forest where Dumbledore informed me the animals would stay. Chatting about her transfiguration class and how the students like certain subjects. She definitely a very sweet woman but I can tell she can be stern.

When we are finished I smile gratefully. "Thank you, Minerva I would not have been able to do this on my own. I couldn't have set the different wards, this will make having the beasts safer and more enjoyable."

" I took no issue with it Delacour. I'm glad to help. Thought I am curious as to what animals will be brought here this year, Hagrid brings in quite a few and most students love it. I'm excited to see if this new class enlightens some students to the career."

I smirk at her."You'll have to wait and see what beasts I will bring in, but I promise that the children will find that there is much to learn from these creatures."

She looks at me and smiles. "I must be getting back I have some things to set up for the fourth year students."

"Thank you again Minerva!" I say as she starts to walk back toward the castle. I stand and appreciate her work with the stable and many different pens. Then I head off back to my shack.

As soon as I approach the yard Aslener notices and starts to jump up and down excitedly. I whistle twice which lets him know he can come and he bounds over. He dances around me and I laugh.

Soon we are engaged in a mock fight. He stalks around me and then leaps but I roll out of the way. By the time we are done playing I'm out of breath and laughing as Aslener rolls over with me sitting on his black chest in mock celebration. He purrs in false submission.

In real life I could never actually beat a dragon in an all out fight do to my current lack of abilities…. Aslener lets me win easily though. I hear a loud chuckle and both me and Asle look up to see Hagrid.

"You really work well together don't you." I nod with a blush and he continues to smile.

I roll off the dragon and Asle stands up and greets Hagrid with a chirp and a head rub to his burly back. I stand and brush my robs off.

"I came to show ya to yur actual classroom, that's now set up."

"Ohh cool lead the way." I start to motion for Asle to stay but Hagrid shakes his head.

"No need, he can come. Dumbledore made your classroom accessible from the outside with a door big enough for him."

I stare shocked. REALLY!"

He laughs. "Ya. He figured he would be a good guard against any misbehavior."

I chuckle. "Ya probably. No one will dare step out of line with him there." I wave my hand toward myself and Asle follows me up to the castle.

When we get to the outer wall we walk right up to it.

"Here it is." Hagrid says.

Where the hell is the door? Probably some wizardry shit.

Hagrid show me how to step on a branch and push my fingers into some grooves into the brick and a door appears. It's quite large, probably so I can bring in larger animals to care for.

Asle follows us through. I grin as I see a nice classroom. It's got a door in the back behind all of the students desks. The desks are lined up facing a larger desk, with a chalk board behind it.

There are skeletons of different creatures around the room. A large Terical skeleton hangs from the ceiling with its wing spread out. There is another large door that looks like it leads to an office. In the right corner near the desk the front of the class. The windows that you could not see from the outside take up one whole wall with dark green curtains pulled out of there way.

They must be enchanted.

The room also has a larger examination area in the back, with a pen, operating table lights and all sorts of wizard veterinary instruments. I hear a noise behind me and see Asle trying to get a bone wedged out from the legs of a Slentrane.

"Hey! Nooo!" His eyes look at me with a pout as he draws his mouth back away from the bone. "Bad!" I scold him.

He sits back on his haunches and looks shameful. I go back to wandering around the room and see once I get to the back that on the other side of my desk is a huge cushion, dark green matching the curtains.

Asle spots it at the same time and goes and curls up on it content.

"Dumbledore thought of everything didn't he." I say to myself.

I then investigate the office, Asle can also fit through this door and there is the same type of cushion next to the desk. It's quite small but nice.

With Asle in there any student who wants to see me during office hours will think twice though.

"Nice… I'll have to go get my teaching supplies from the shack."

"No need, Dumbledore also assigned you a house elf. She will help with anything you need. Just have her grab your stuff." He pauses. "Klinka!" POP!

Then there's a small young female house elf looking down at the floor. "Hello, Misses I is Klinka your new house elf."

I squat down to her level. "Nice to meet you Klinka. You can call me Dela."

She looks like she might burst into tears as her eyes fill with wonder. "Ohh but Klinka mustn't call Misses by her real name!"

"I insist."

House elfs depress me, they are forced into being servants. I must talk to Dumbledore about this.

"This makes Klinka very happy, Mis..Dela." She looks up for the first time and I see her very pretty purplish eyes.

She's smiling brightly. "Can you do me a favor?" I ask.

She nods vigorously. " Anything for Mm… Dela."

"Can you grab my school supplies?"

Pop. She's gone.

Pop she's standing in front of me with my supplies. "Thank you."

I go to take the book from her but she hold onto it. "I'll fix up the classroom, no need to worry."

I go to argue but I stop when I see her start to work with a huge smile on her face.

Interesting.

A second later I hear a squeak. I look over to see Klinka hiding on the other side of my desk from Asle. He looks confused.

"He's fine! That's Asle he's my dragon he won't hurt you." She looks back at me in shock. "I promise he's fine."

I walk over to show her he's just a big baby and she calms when she sees his loveable reaction. Hagrid excuses himself soon, after I start helping put things in order.

For the next hour Klinka still creeps around the dragon, a bit on edge. Once we are done I sigh and smile at the work we have put in. The room look spectacular.

"Thanks Klinka! Everything's set for classes."

She looks up at me while playing nervously with her hands. "It was no problem to Klinka, it's her job to help!" She speaks about herself in third person.

I nod and drop it. I look down at my cloths and see that I'm covered in dust.

I'll clean up before diner.

"I'm going to head back to my hut and clean up. Thank you again." I look at her and smile as she nods.

Pop. She's gone as I call to Asle.

Thirty minutes later I'm cleaned up with just a light green vest and a white shirt over my green boots and grey leggings. I walk up to the castle leaving Asle in his stall sleeping.

I wander into the Grand Hall and the only other person there is one that I saw earlier at lunch he's part goblin by the look of it.

He has just sat down so I join him. "Hello Mrs. Dippet. I'm Professor Filius Flitwick." He stands and shakes my hand looking up at me.

"Nice to meet you Flilius." He smiles back at me under his mustache.

We chat until more of the professors start to file in. Once diner has start I notice that we are missing the black bat.

No harm there.

After diner I excuse myself with plans to unpack. Hagrid walks me down to my hut and bids me goodnight.

I unpack until late then crawl into bed and fall asleep.


End file.
